One Bite
by JinxMagic
Summary: Abbey Well's relationship with her father is frosty at best and it isn't improved when she is suddenly told that her family is moving to Los Angeles. At least she can enjoy a two week holiday on a remote island right? Wrong. The infection is spreading and it's time to forgive and forget to survive. Please leave feedback! Bad language and gore.
1. Chapter 1

"Here we are kids!" Mum, Dad and Tim jump out. I stay in the car. It stinks of sweat and fake coconut. The seats are sticky and I'm not looking too pretty either. I continue to flick through my phone. Pictures of my last day at my old school. My eyes fill with tears. Friends I'll never see again. Two weeks here and then I'm off to some school in Los Angeles. I know it should be every teenage girl's dream but I hate celebrities. I late overly fake women who think they can poke around in your life and most of all. I hate fashion obsessed, giggly, over-excited girls who beg off their parents to have the latest pair of Gucci sunglasses even though they have more than enough. And I know from the last sixty times I've been, Los Angeles is full of them. My Dad leans in through the open window.

"Come on Abbey." I continue staring at my phone, even though I'm on the home screen. "Look, I know it's difficult moving to a new country but you need to at least try to enjoy yourself." I give him a scornful look.

"You have no idea! I couldn't even give my friends enough notice! Telling me the day that the year ends that we're moving is not ideal Dad." Angry tears fall down my cheeks. "This is hell! You've ruined my life!" His face hardens.

"Stop with this bad attitude. You know why we have to move. I got a new job offer that will be better for all of us." He glances over at Tim.

"That's bullshit and you know it." He gives me the evil eye. "I know exactly why we've moved. It's so you can move away from that little bitch that you've been with. So shut up about my mood or I'll tell Mum everything." Dad straightens up and opens my door. I slump out, pulling my bag onto my shoulder. The heat engulfs me. As if I wasn't sweaty enough already. A young guy starts to take the suitcases out with the help of Dad. Out of the corner of my see I see him looking at me as I walk over to Mum but I refuse to make eye contact. Ever since I saw him with some woman in his office doing things that I'd rather forget I've lost faith in him. I didn't tell Mum or Tim. Tim's only eight and he wouldn't understand and Mum would kill me. It was better if it was our little secret. Just between Dad and me.

"Hey chicken." Mum puts her arm round me and kisses me on my head. "I'm sorry it's so sudden. I know when you're sixteen everything seems destructive but believe me it will get better. I promise." I smile and Tim tugs on my hand.

"Sissy! I want up!" I roll my eyes in an over dramatic way and lift him up on my shoulders.

"Ready Pilot Tim?" He giggles followed by a cough which I ignore and begin spinning around. Making aeroplane noises as I go. He laughs so hard that I can feel the vibrations going through his whole body. I soon feel dizzy and put him back down. He's breathing is ragged and he croaks slightly when he speaks.

"Mummy. Chest hurts." Mum is quick out with his inhaler. I sigh. He was three when we found out he had something wrong with his lungs, Mum and Dad have never explained it to me but all I know is that it'll kill him by the time he's twenty. He wheezes in and out. I block the noises out of my head and focus on the clear blue sea. Up and down and up and down. It makes me feel sleepy and my eyes begin to close. The sounds come back into my head. The constant coughing and Dad chatting with the bell boy. I take a deep breathe through my nose. The salt tickles my nostrils. It reminds me of home. Back in Devon my best friend Sam and I would go down to the beach after school and share a bag of chips. We'd joke around and make fun of the teachers._ That_ to me was pure bliss. Better than any rural island holiday.

"Come on. We need to go check in." Mum tugs on my arm and I unhappily come out of my daydream. I take Tim's hand.

"You okay Tim?" He nods. His cheeks are red and his eyes are watering but he's breathing normally. "This is going to be the best holiday ever! Just you wait." I tap him on the nose and he laughs before running over to Mum. I watch him with a sad smile. I know the other reason why we're moving. So Tim can have his surgery. One in fifty die on the operating table and it's only a sixty percent chance that it'll extend his life. I can't imagine life without him. His soft sandy hair and his big green eyes. I'm lost in my thoughts again as we finish up at the main desk and head up to our room.

The room is amazing. African masks are hung on the wall and a large double bed awaits me. I jump onto the crisp, white sheets. I could get used to this for the next two weeks. I sit up and walk over to the balcony door. The view is amazing. Just endless blue. I watch as birds dive-bomb the water. Sending up white foam. I close my eyes. I wonder what it would be like to be a bird. To have that endless freedom.

"Do you like it?" I open my eyes and turn. Mum is stood at the door which links our two rooms. I come back into the room and the air conditioning sucks the heat off my skin.

"It's amazing!" She smiles.

"We're going down to the pool. Want to come?" I shake my head.

"But I dunno what I'm gonna do." I shove my hands in my pockets. Mum thinks for a moment.

"Why not order an in room movie and help yourself to the mini bar? My treat." I grin and hug her tight. I hear the door clunk shut and I raid the mini bar, settling for a bag of pretzels, gummy bears and some chocolate milk thing. I begin to look at the TV channels and look through the lists of films that are in various different languages. I finally find a film. It's a brand new one that just left the cinemas. I smile at the title. _Zombies: The Final Fight. _As the heroes battle their way to the rescue ship I realise how cool it would be to escape from a zombie apocalypse. Shame it'll never come real though.


	2. Chapter 2

The screeching hurts my ears. The pool is heaving and the only people that seem to be there are families with five year olds. When another kid runs past screaming about something to do with a duck I decide I've had enough.

"I'm going in the pool." Mum doesn't look up from her book.

"Okay." I kick off my flip-flops and then dive into the deep end. The water fills my ears, cutting out the annoying and constant sounds. I come up for air and the sounds come back in. I know there's isn't much point. I'm not going to last forever under the water. I swim over to Tim and Dad.

"Hi." Dad says.

"Hello Abbey!" Tim is holding an inflatable ball. "Let's play catch!" I laugh.

"Okay then. Throw the ball." Tim throws it and it hit's the water, splashing me with chlorine which stings like hell.

"Ow. Watch it mister!" I throw the ball back and we spend the next half and hour playing catch. I can feel my back burning so I decide to get out. Tim looks at me with sad eyes. I wave and tell him I'll be back soon. When I get over to the covered sun lounger next to Mum most of the kids have moved over to the shaded pool on the far side so the screaming is quieter at least. I lie down and close my eyes, the heat evaporates the water of my skin and my hair is already starting to dry. I smile maybe this holiday won't be so bad. I close my eyes and soon I'm asleep.

* * *

I walk out of the back door. Mum is reading and drinking her cocktail. Dad is manning the barbecue and Tim is messing around in his sand pit.

"Hey little bro." I say to him and sit down, picking up a toy truck. "What are you doing?" Tim looks up. He's three years old and has chubby cheeks that are rosy with the sun.

"Building a castle for all my toys." I put the truck back and lie down on the grass. The blue sky is full of thick, white clouds that remind me of cotton wool. There are a few grey ones dotted here and there but when they go behind the green leaves of our tree I forget about them. Nothing was going to ruin this evening. Especially not rain. Tim lies down next to me.

"Doggy." He points to a large cloud that floats by. He's clever and creative. Maybe he'll be an architect when he's older.

"Oh yeah." I turn to him. "You know what that cloud looks like." I point to another one.

"What?" He looks at me.

"The tickle monster!" I chase him round the garden. He laughs and I get him a couple of times before he speeds away. Giggling even more. Suddenly he starts to cough. Again and again. I stop running a go over to him.

"You okay." He shakes his head. He begins to wheeze I put my hand on his back. "Tim? Look at me." His eyes are unfocused. He becomes slack and falls backwards.

I catch him before he hits the ground.

"Dad!" Dad drops the spatula and runs towards us.

"Ella! Call the ambulance!" Mum runs inside. I'm kneeling on the grass still holding Tim. He's limp but he's alive. Breathing in shallow and quick breaths. "Tim? Son? It's Daddy here. Open your eyes. Tim? Come on open your eyes." Dad becomes panicked. I look at Dad and he looks at me. He has no clue what's going on and this is no ordinary asthma attack.

"They'll be here in a minute!" Mum says. "Put the barbecue out. I'll get some things ready. Abbey bring Tim inside." I nod and carry Tim into the living room, laying him on the sofa. His eyes flicker open.

"Tim? Can you hear me." He gives a shaky nod. I take his hand. "You'll be okay now. Don't worry. The doctor's going to come and fix you."

* * *

I open my eyes. The first thing I realise is it's too quiet. I sit up and look over to Mum. She's limp, half hanging off the lounger.

"Mum?" I tap her shoulder and she falls to the ground. "Mum!" I panic and look round for someone, anyone to help. I pull on my t-shirt and shorts and slip on my flip-flops. I walk round and look at Mum. Her eyes are open and soulless. Her skin is off colour like a... "But that's impossible..." I hear a snarling sound and turn. A zombie is running straight towards me. I sprint away, heading over to the main hotel.

"Shit! Oh my god!" I turn. There are least five that have joined. I trip in my flip-flops and tumble to the ground, grazing my knee. I them off and get up. The zombies are right on my tail. I see a small figure. "Tim?" He turns. I speed up and take his hand.

"What's happening? Where's Mummy and Daddy?" I don't answer. I just pull him along faster. I'm out of breath and all my joints are aching but I can't stop. I scream as one of the _things_ bites my leg. I pull Tim to the side, into a bush.

"Tim. Listen to me. Run to the hotel. Try and find someone to help. Be smart and hide, I'll find you. I promise." Tim hugs me and I hug him back. He's crying but I have to stop the tears. "Hey, why are you crying? I'll find you soon." I send him to the other side of the bush and get out. I pick up a beer can on the floor and through it over to the group. The spin round and go towards me. I spot Mum. I turn but I can't outrun them. They pull me to the ground, whacking my head on the concrete, making everything go black.


	3. Chapter 3

My head is throbbing. Everything feels numb, like when you wake up and you've slept on your arm all night. The worst thing is I can't open my eyes. The black moves and twists, forming sickening images of Tim's terrified face and Mum's slumped body on the sun lounger. I can't see anything else but their distorted faces and the dark. I start to wonder if this is death, if this what hell is like.

"It's not safe." I hear a voice break through. "We can't keep her like this forever."

"And what's the other option? Kill her?" My heart flutters and my stomach twists.

"There may not be another choice." I panic. I desperately try and thrash about. Eventually I manage to open my eyes. Just for a second. But it's enough.

"Look. She's waking up." I feel a hand close around mine. "Hello if you can hear me, try and squeeze my hand." I force my muscles to move and I think it works.

"Can you open you open your eyes? One for yes two for no." I squeeze twice. I hear the man curse under his breath. "Don't panic. My name is Dr Alex Martel. We have you under sedation. You should feel your movement returning. Are you in any pain?" I don't do anything. How do I explain that I can't feel anything? "Does this hurt?" A sudden rush of pain flows through me, from my leg all the way up my aching spine. I practically break his hand.

"See! She's just going to cause more problems." I here the creak of floor boards.

"No. She'll be able to move soon. Just be patient." The hand is gone and the voice moves away.

"I'll do it myself." I hear the click of a gun being loaded. I have to move. I can't just lie here. I'm going to die. I have to do something.

"No Jack!" My eyes snap open.

I'm sat up, my hands still shake with the shock of having a gun pointed at my head. Jack was escorted out of the room screaming that I'm demon and that my soul is non-existent and I should be burnt. Now I'm left with Dr Martel and a female lifeguard called Fiona.

"It's okay. You're safe now." How safe can you get in a zombie apocalypse? I take the water bottle and sip the warm water. My stomach lurches as Dr Martel digs into the bite on my leg. He pulls out a small white shard.

"What is that?" I ask in a croaky voice.

"A piece of tooth I think." Fiona says. My eyes widen. "Oh crap sorry." I shake my head.

"It's okay. My younger brother had worse..." Tim. How did I forget. Tim. Where is he now? Is he still alive? I start to shake again as the vision of him being ripped apart by one of those things. His face fills my mind, battered and scared. I dig my finger nails in my head, dropping the water bottle. "No no no no no no no." Fiona puts her arm round me and peels my nails out of my scalp with the other.

"What's wrong? Abbey. Look at me. Abbey." My eyes are shut. This can't be happening.

"Tim. I'm so sorry. Oh god. Tim I'm so sorry." Dr Martel is on the bed now, wiping my blood off his hands.

"Who's Tim? Abbey? Open your eyes. We can't help him if you don't open your eyes and tell us." I slowly obey. Picking a point on the wall as my focus.

"He's my little brother. He has a lung condition and I... I..." I break into sobs.

"You what?"

"I told him to run." Silence fills the room. I know what they're thinking. He's not going to be alive. Not any more. He'll be lying on the hard concrete pavement, bleeding, crying for Mum or worse. He'll be one of them. Walking around. Looking for the sister that abandoned him.

"Abbey it's okay." My sobs shake my whole body. No it's not okay. Fiona takes me by the shoulders and speaks solidly but not harshly. "Look at me now." I meet her eyes. They're deep blue and reflect the dim light of the energy saving light bulb. "Abbey we will find your brother. I promise. As soon as you're better we will find him." I nod, tears still pouring out of my eyes. How long will that be? Days at least maybe even weeks.

After I calm down Dr Martel finishes taping up my leg and works on my shoulder.

"Dr Martel-" I begin.

"Please call me Alex."

"Okay, Alex. I want to thank you. For what you did when Jack was... You know... Going to shoot me." He smiles, but doesn't look up from his work.

"You were my patient. It's my duty to protect you and heal you." I smile as well but it soon turns into a pained expression as the needle pierces my flesh. "Sorry." He adds quickly.

"Where did you get all this stuff?" He stands up and walks over to a briefcase full of bandages.

"This is my room and a doctor is always prepared. Even for a zombie apocalypse." He comes back over and wraps the soft white cotton round my wound. I take a deep breath. I know how it spreads, I can't avoid the question any longer.

"Will I change?" He stops. "I know I was bitten. I can easily work out what happens next. I just want to know." He looks into my eyes.

"I'll give you an honest answer. I don't know." I nod. "I assume not. Most changes happen within a few minutes. These bites are over eight hours old." Is that how long I've been out? My thoughts are interrupted by a man bursting through the door.

"Abbey!"

"Dad?"


	4. Chapter 4

I sit with my head on my knees. Dad is sat opposite to me but I refuse to look at him.

"You left him." I say.

"I know."

"He was alone and then I told him to run!" I look at him in spite. "You could of saved him, then he wouldn't be..." I hold my head in my hands and try and slow my breathing. I could do it. Push him out the door and leave him for the dead. As I think of his body lying broken on the ground he gets up, before he leaves I say one final thing. "Mum wasn't stupid you know." Dad nods and the door clicks shut. I look at where he was sat. On the off-white covers sits a black handled knife with a note.

_I'm sorry. Be safe._

_Dad_ xxx

I don't know what to think. Part of me wants to hate him more. But the other part is telling me to go after him. I look at my leg.

"Ugh. Damn you." I get up and tuck the knife into my pocket. My leg feels weird, like someone's tugging on it every time I walk. I probably have nerve damage and I'm so drugged up I wouldn't feel the pain anyway. I limp over to the door, take a deep breath and push the handle down.

Surprisingly, nobody looks at me when I enter, they're all focused round something on a table.

"What's so interesting?" I blurt out in the silence. Fiona puts a finger to her lips and gestures for me to come over. I hobble as quick and quietly as I can but I still make thumps every time my leg hits the ground. Alex gets up and forces me to sit down with a stern look on his face. I guess I'm not supposed to be out of bed yet. As the room goes quiet again I start to hear a buzz. Like static. As I peer round the shoulders of a woman called Rita who brought me a glass of water and a young boy I've never seen before I finally see what everyone is going on about. The one thing that could keep us alive, or at least half sane. A radio. The crackle fizzles it's way into a man speaking in a strong, southern American accent.

_"It's just been released that a new virus has been discovered on the rural island" *fizzle* "The U.N. is sending out medical teams to try and help the survivors who are mainly trapped in-" _The sound went dead.

"Shit." The room was stuck, not in the silence of anticipation like earlier but in a silence of pure shock. They were sending people out. But where? We knew the virus probably hadn't spread and people knew but no one knew what to do.

"What do we do now?" Dad broke the silence. I felt everything crawl back inside. I don't know what I'm going to do.

"We need to get a radio that we can communicate with. There's one in the life guard station. We better all go. We can't last much longer here." Alex replies. That was true. By the looks of things there was about ten of us. I know there was no food because everyone looks a little bit grumpy.

"Right I'll get the kit together. I'll go with Clara ahead to clear the way. We'll wait at East Point." Someone I don't know starts gathering bags and Clara starts loading weapons. Jack was staring at me. I stood up.

"Can I come?" Everyone stops.

"No way. You'll drag us down." The man says.

"Hang on Brick. Maybe she'll be useful." Brick? Interesting name but it's nice to have someone like Clara on my side. She's got huge muscles and a hard face. "You know how to drive?" I shrug.

"I know the basics." Mum and Dad got me under aged driving lessons for my birthday and I still remember most of it. Clara looks at Brick.

"Think about it. A mob attacks us and we need to defend the gear. She could get us out."

"Please." I say looking at Brick. "I don't want to be sitting about while everyone risks their lives." Alex puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't think you should be doing anything. Your leg is still dodgy." Brick sighs.

"She'll be only back up. I think she's up to it. I'm pretty sure she could handle a gun if she needed to." I smile.

"Where did you get guns?" I go completely off subject.

"Clara and I are police officers. We were doing a gun raid in the town when we heard screams coming from the hotel."

"Fair enough." I reply.

We're ready in about an hour. I'm dressed in slightly too big jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. I may be immune but there's no point taking the risk. Just in case we're wrong. My knife is clipped to the belt hooks and I have a fresh bandage on my leg. I grabbed one of the back packs and went over to Brick and Clara.

"Be careful Abbey." Dad puts his hand out. I don't quite look him in the eye.

"I will be." He catch his eye just for a second and it's enough to make my heart twinge. I go towards him and give him a quick, tight hug. "I love you Dad." I whisper before turning to the door and get ready to sprint.

"Ready?" Brick looks at me and I grin despite my pounding heart.

"Ready." He unlocks the door and pushes it open. The bright light blinds me for a second but I know there's no time to waste. We run over to the Jeep.

"Get in the front Abbey. I'll cover the back. Here." Clara hands me a pistol and that's when the nerves hit. I begin to shake my head but she pushes it into my hand. "Just in case." I nod once and hop into the passenger seat. As I get in my leg whacks against the seat and I suck in a breath.

"Are you okay?" I nod at Bricks question. The pain is mainly gone but it's left me slightly shaken.

"Just the shock that's all." He doesn't reply and floors the gas pedal. We go shooting away up the hill, into the jungle. _I love you Dad._ I think as we see a group of the infected by the corner.

"Here we go." Brick shouts, a cheeky smile going across his face.


	5. Chapter 5

I close my eyes and pray that I'll make it out alive. I feel the jolt as we hit one of the dead. This forces my eyes open and I feel my skin crawl as they begin clambering on the Jeep like a nest of ants. Brick instructs me to take the wheel and when I jumps out to give Clara back up I hop over into the driver's seat. I feel my nerves climbing in my throat and suddenly I feel sick. _Focus._ I tell myself. It becomes almost impossible to drive as the gunshots attract more and more of the infected.

"Keep going!" Clara shouts at me and I force the Jeep to go faster it groans in refusal and when we get to the top the hill the engine splutters, coughs and we roll to a stop.

"What's going on?" Brick calls back. I look at the dashboard. The fuel is empty.

"We've got no fuel." I quickly reply, all the while I hear the moans getting closer.

"Get out! Now!" I open the door, grabbing the rucksack on the seat and make sure my gun is loaded. Clara looks at me. "We're gonna have to run. You okay with that?" I nod and prepare myself. No time to back out now. As I try and work out the best solution to get away a feel a thump against my head and I'm soon on the ground.

My hearing goes fuzzy, like when I was under water in the pool. As my vision begins to fade I feel steady hands pick me up and take me away. I black out for a second and then feel the soft fabric of the seats of a car come under me and the clunk of a door closing. Someone takes my hand. It's a warm, familiar feeling.

"Abbey? It's me. It's Dad. Open your eyes. Please." His voice is strained and I feel the cloud lift. I open my eyes again and hug him tighter than ever before, ignoring the refusal my body gives me.

"I'm so sorry Dad. I'm so sorry." My words jerk with my sobs. I could've lost him. Why has it taken me so long to realise? He puts his arms around me and strokes my hair.

"No. It's me who should be sorry. I've betrayed you and your Mum and now Tim. I should be the one who should be asking to be forgiven and when this is over I'll do what ever it takes to make you happy." I look at him, my vision blurry with tears. I feel the pain at the back of my head and I reach round. When I pull my fingers round they're soaked in blood. "Oh God. Fiona, we've got a problem." Fiona looks round, Alex looks in the rear-view mirror since he's driving.

"What is it?" I make the single gesture, raise my hand. I hear a scream from the back. A young woman is now slumped in the back seat. I remembered her from the room. Her frizzy chestnut hair and green eyes. "Okay. Hold on. We're nearly there."

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"The hospital in the town." I lean against Dad and try and catch up on my thoughts. Had I missed a few minutes? I only blacked out for a second surely. The constant throbbing wasn't helping. I felt the warm and wet liquid rolling down my neck and I sit up again. When I look at Dad's shoulder. It's soaked in blood. As I look closer I see the torn fabric and the thin slits in his skin. He's bitten.

"Dad..." I feel sick.

"What?" Dad looks down and his eyes widen. "Oh fu-"

"Chuck him out!" The woman in the back screams franticly. I turn and slap her on the face.

"Shut your mouth! He's fine!" She holds her cheek.

"He's not fine! He's bitten! Get him out of here before he turns!" I give her a stare that anyone should fear. This was my Dad and I don't wasn't going to let him go. "Alex! Stop the car now." Alex didn't stop. "Alex?"

"SHUT UP YOU COW!" Fiona is panting. Everyone just stares at her in shock.

"Fiona. Calm down and Polly, we're going to the hospital. You can get out now but I have chosen to help Abbey and her father so he will be coming with us." Alex speaks in a steady and quiet voice. I smile at him in the mirror but I'm not sure if he saw it. Polly just huffs back into her seat and I can't help but feel a little smug. I tear off a ripped piece of my t-shirt and tie it around my dad's shoulder. He sucks in a breath.

"Sorry sorry." I look out the window as we get onto the main road. It's a ghost town, cars are parked in the middle of the road with the doors wide open. It's like the movie I watched except a lot more freaky. All we need is a tumble weed and the scene would be complete. I shiver slightly we're really on our own. As I think about the sheer size of the situation we're in I begin to panic. Will we ever get home? Was it really just a few days since my life was normal? I sigh deeply and close my eyes. I haven't slept well in so long. "What happened to Clara and Brick?" I break the silence. Dad and Fiona catch each other's eyes.

"Abbey." Fiona darts her eyes around for a second. "They helped us get you out of there. We left before we saw what happened. We don't know if they're... Still alive." I look at my blood covered hands. Why did people keep doing this? Risk their lives to save mine? Surely we're in a survival of the fittest situation. I'm hardly capable of killing anything if the occasion occurred. I turn myself off and spend the next hour in total silence, the soft hum of the engine sending me to sleep.

"We're here."


	6. Chapter 6

The hospital is a dump. As we pull up to the collapsing door I hear Dad let out a shaky sigh of a relief. I look at him out of the corner of my eye. He's sweating and shaking like crazy. We get out and I feel a shiver travel up my spine despite the hot air. Fiona comes round and helps Dad stumble out of the car. I feel a sense of panic well up in my chest. Will he live? Polly brushes pass me roughly as she stands next Alex.

"Can we get in?" She asks and Alex shakes his head.

"The power's out and the doors are automatic. We should be able to get in through the ambulance bay but it's blocked. I can see the emergency switch on the side which should open the doors but the clasp is jammed." I pull the pistol out of my pocket and join them.

"Will this work?" Alex looks at me.

"What?" I sigh and walk in front of the small plastic box. I take aim and fire. The bang makes me jump but as I expected the joints that hold the cover on fall to the ground with a clunk and I reach over and pull the red leaver down. "Quick, inside. The gun probably attracted some of them." Alex smiles and pats me on the back before going inside followed by Polly, Fiona and my Dad.

"Clever thinking." Fiona praises me and I smile and shrug before going inside and sliding the doors shut again.

I sit in one of the wards next to Dad and watch as Alex and Polly search the cupboards. Dad lies on the bed and I hear him panting uncontrollably, he's gotten so much worse in just an hour. I close my eyes and turn slightly away from him. I don't want him to leave me, now that Mum's gone and Tim is probably dead as well. I feel my grip on such little I have left loosen even more. I'm on the cliff with just a finger holding me on. It'll just take a small nudge to send me falling.

"You okay princess?" I look up. Dad's face is pale and distorted in worry.

"Yeah Dad." I nod and give an uneasy smile. "I'm just worn out. Don't worry about me, you focus on getting better." I take his hand. It's hot. Really hot. I put my hand to his forehead. "Dad! You're burning up!" Just then Alex comes up, carrying a pile of bottles and bandages.

"Here." He throws a cloth and a bottle of disinfectant. "Use that on his wound, by his symptoms, it's going septic." I poor the clear, foul smelling liquid and then delicately place it on Dad's shoulder. He sucks in a breath of pain.

"Sorry!" I take his hand and keep going, his grip getting tighter and tighter.

"We're going to have to stitch it up." I don't look up. "I don't have any pain killers." I stop and examine Dad's wound. It's red and tender round the edge. It was going to hurt. A lot.

"Okay." We swap sides and I retake Dad's hand, brushing the sweat soaked hair out of his face. I take a deep breath and prepare myself for the next few minutes. I squeeze my eyes shut as Dad moans in pain and starts to make sounds that I think is him crying. I squeeze his hand to try and reassure him but the shallow breaths tell me that it isn't working. Thankfully he passes out and Alex can finish the job.

"He'll need some rest." He says as he finishes bandaging the wound up. We go and sit down with the others just opposite. Polly huffs out in annoyance.

"I'm hungry." Alex sighs as he sits.

"Well you better check the canteen then." She gets up in a bratty way with a face on her. I feel like slapping her again.

"Fine. Come on zombie child you can help." Oh God no. I get up silently and as we walk out the door I turn and mouth 'Help me' to Alex and Fiona. They both stifle a laugh. "Come limpy. Huh that one suits you." I roll my eyes and try and walk straighter with constant resist from my leg.

The canteen is metallic and stinks of damp. Plaster keeps falling from the ceiling in the corner as I search the kitchen.

"Find anything?" Polly calls back.

"No."

"Well keep looking." I grit my teeth.

"How about you look yourself. You're the one who wants it." I get up and she looks at me in shock.

"Excuse me?" I stand square to her, she's not much taller than me.

"You heard me. Get off your lazy ass for once and do something for a change." She scoffs.

"Coming from you. Miss 'I'm too injured to do anything useful'." My mouth drops open.

"I'm sorry I tried to save my brother and got bitten! I mean it was really inconsiderate of me to not think of you before I put my family's life first."

"Yeah right." She mumbles. That's it.

"You know what. Fuck you." I walk away with that. I don't care. I feel the tears well up again. The thought of Tim, the nudge to send me falling. I can't believe I left him. I lean against the wall as my legs turn to jelly and dig my fingers into my scalp. "Jesus. Oh Jesus Christ." I began to sob and I hear footsteps coming. I desperately try and wipe them away but it's no use the tears keep coming.

"Abbey?" Fiona runs up to me and puts her arm round my shaking shoulders. "What happened?"

"Ask her." I point to Polly who is stood in the doorway. Did she just roll her eyes. Fiona snaps her head round.

"What?" She spits at us. Fiona gets up and moves towards her.

"I've had it up to here with you and you attitude." Polly rolls her eyes for the millionth time.

"Lay off it grandma." I cover my mouth with my hands. Fiona was probably in her early fourties. I wince as I hear the familiar sound of skin of skin.

"You bitch. Get out. You're not coming with us any more. Come on Abbey." I get up and walk with her, leaving Polly crying in the corner. There it is again. The smugness. I'm liking it.


	7. Chapter 7

While we walk away I suck up my tears and put on my brave face for Dad, emotions can wait. As we walk up the few steps to the ward I trip. At first I think I'm okay and I get up without a problem, ignoring the throbbing coming from my leg. Then I feel it. Like a million claws tearing my skin apart. My muscles begin to spasm and my knees buckle with the pain. I fall to the floor and Fiona falls with me. The needles travel up my spine, pricking every nerve. I arch my back and slump down again. My flesh begins to burn and I soon can't focus. The stabs suck the screams from me as I writhe in pain on the floor. Black spots come into my vision as two arms pick me up and carry me back to the bed.

I sip the water that Alex handed me slowly. I still feel sick. My leg began to spasm uncontrollably after Fiona carried me back to the ward. Each spasm sent an spike of searing pain all through my spine. My blood pressure dropped so quickly I nearly fainted and I began throwing up nothing since I haven't eaten in the last 24 hours. My leg continues to twitch as I lie in the bed opposite Dad. Alex peels of my bandages and another wave of dizziness hits me. My leg's beginning to heal and has scabbed against the bandage.

"Take a deep breath." I fill my lungs and scrunch my eyes up. "Three, two, one." Alex rips the rest of my scab off along with the scrap of material. My breath whooshes out and my leg shakes more violently. He pats my arm. "Good news is. You're making progress. I'm sorry I can't give you anything." I nod but don't speak. I'm too exhausted. Whatever just happened was not normal. "I'll leave you alone for a bit." I force a weak smile and close my eyes. I need some time alone. I hear him walk away to Dad who's trapped in some sort of fever dream. The occasional moan escapes his lips and my eyes snap open at each sound. I'm so on edge. I haven't slept a wink since we left the hotel. That was just over a day ago. I watch the sun climb in the sky through the thin windows by the ceiling along the wall. Two days ago I was lying in bed, wondering if it was worth getting up to have a shower. Now I'm alone with my thoughts I finally give in to the emotions that have plagued on my mind. It's time to except the grim facts. I decide the only rational way was to tick them off one by one.

_Mum is dead. _That's the first hit. I don't cry. I just keep my eyes shut and breathe deeply.

_Tim is dead. _Another blow. I nearly lose control but I take in a deeper breath and continue.

_Dad will die. _It's the hardest one to face but I must accept it. As if on cue I am pulled out of my black depression to Dad sobbing loudly. He's too pale. The sweat soaks his hair and skin. Unrecognisable slurs come from him and before I sit up again I settle on the final fact.

_I won't make it out alive. _For some reason I find this the easiest one to settle on and even more strangely, I find it comforting. The fact that I will not have to go into care and go to three funerals. I don't need a medical degree to know that the yellow stain on the sheets by my leg that my bite is infected. The fact that I had some sort of attack on my system can't be ignored. My bite is the one thing that's causing it. So much for being immune. One bite can change you. One bite can kill you. One bite has killed me.

"Abbey?" I sit up. Fiona is sat on the end of the bed, a file in her hand.

"Yeah?" I croak.

"Look at this. I found it in one of the research labs while we were digging for meds." She passes it over and I look at the various graphs and tables.

"What about it?" She points the bold writing on the tab of the file. "Ex. Well that probably stands for experiment and L. By the poor handwriting I can't tell you much but by the sounds of things they were creating a death defying drug."

"Um..." I tried to connect the information on the page but it's still a load of nonsense. Fiona explains it further.

"You know when someone dies, they use the defibrillator on them in hospitals. They were creating this to be used instead. Alex told me It's filled with the same sort of chemicals that give you the reaction of adrenaline. They were planning to shoot it into people to kick start their system."

"So you think, something went wrong and that's how the zombies were made?" She shrugs.

"It's a hunch." I suppose it could be right. I nod. The air is shattered by the sound of Dad's inhuman scream. My ears ring at the shrieks. Fiona snaps her head round.

"I could use some help!" Alex is holding down Dad, who is thrashing madly on the bed. We get up go over. "Abbey, on the table, there's a shot." I turn and grab a syringe filled with a light yellowish liquid. Alex pulls of the plastic cap with is mouth and then plunges it into the base of Dad's neck. The thrashing stops and we all breathe out. A final slump shakes the bed.

"What was that?" Alex doesn't reply. Dad doesn't move. His chest doesn't even rise and fall. He's not breathing. I look at Alex."What the hell was that?" I shout at him.

"Something that will stop his pain." I walk over to the plastic table and pick up the syringe. I drop it again at the bitter smell that burns my nose. It's bleach. I put two and two together.

"You bastard!" I lunge for him and it knocks him to the floor. I claw at his face. Dad was the only thing I had left. "I trusted you! I thought you were going to help us!" Fiona lifts me off Alex but I still kick and shriek. She pulls me in and my angry screams turn to sobs and I slide to the floor as my legs give way. She rubs my back as every part of me is thrown onto the off-white plastic tiles. There's nothing left. I have nothing to live for. My chest aches. I screw my eyes up.

_Just a dream. Just a dream._

I watch as Alex gets up and takes the sheet and pull it over Dad's lifeless body. I barely breathe. I close my eyes again and try and bring happy memories but all I get is Dad and the woman he worked with. Them in the coffee shop I used to walk by everyday. Him and her. Not him and Mum. The seconds roll by with the tears soaking my lose fitting clothes. Finally I find one. I focus on it. The one my brain will allow. Dad. Rushing through the doors of the ward, nervous excitement covering his face. A large grin spreading from ear to ear and taking Tim, just minutes old, then looking at Mum. That's when I decide. I can let go.

_Bye bye Daddy. _


	8. Chapter 8

I open my eyes to blinding light. I blink furiously, trying to clear my vision. Finally the white clears and I realise I'm not in the hospital. I'm at home.

I'm back in my perfect room in our old house in the suburbs. White walls with a hint of blue. I stand up and look at my vintage-style white metal-frame bed with the small blue fairy lights strung round the ends. Yes. I was home. A large grin spreads over my face.

"Mum! Dad! Tim!" I turn and run along the landing and go into Tim's room. Perfect shade of green with cars dotted around. But no Tim. "Mum? Dad?" I walk into Mum and Dads' study. Empty, dust covers the wood and shelves. I continue my sweep of the upstairs. My parent's room is untouched and looks like it hasn't been slept in in weeks. I decide to search downstairs but it's much the same. Empty, a thin layer of dust covering the surfaces. I lean against the counter in the kitchen and stare straight ahead of me. Something is wrong. But what? I drum my fingers on the granite surface as I think. Then it slaps me in the face. Every window is boarded up. But where was the light coming from? Every light was off. I experiment by flicking a switch. Nothing happens. I huff out a breath and try and figure out what the hell is going on.

_Growl_

I freeze. I can handle suddenly appearing in my house. I can handle the entire house being empty and that it seems empty for weeks. I can even handle the mysterious light that shouldn't exist. But the thing I can't handle is that growl and the stomach churning fact that we don't have an animal. I run towards my only option. The front door. I rip it open to a searing hot sun. I shield my eyes. I gaze around. The street is full. Shadows and figures slump around in the glare. But their not alive.

I gasp. The small amount of air makes a noise that can only be compared to a small mouse squeaking, but it's enough. Each of the deads' head snaps round and they begin to charge. I have the urge to scream, but I swallow it and turn back and slam the door. I sprint upstairs. My panic turns my legs to jelly and walking becomes difficult, never mind sprinting but I manage to stumble into my room, barricading the door. I back away until I hit my head on the wall. I slide down to the floor as I watch the door begins to jump. I shake uncontrollably as the growls get louder and louder. At a desperate thump the door comes off it's top hinge. I close my eyes.

"Please." A larger thump makes me cry in fear. "Please. Please. I don't want to die." I'm on the floor now, eyes still shut, fear still shaking through my entire body. I continue my mad whispers and curl into the ball as the door is smashed in and a bony hand comes round my arm.

* * *

"Abbey?" I scream and push away, falling off the bed as I do so. I ignore the throbbing and push along the slippery tiles on my hands. No. I don't trust them. I can't trust them. Fiona casts a wary look to Alex. He walks forward.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I shriek and try and get up. I push up on my legs and then fall straight back down again. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I'm still screaming and I can feel my voice cracking.

"Nothing. We haven't touched you." Alex backs away.

"You killed him." I hiss at him. "He was all I had left and you fucking killed him." I'm crying into the floor now, unable to get up. Fiona comes over and helps me up but I'm too weak to resist. She rests be back onto the bed and I just stare at the ceiling.

"Rest. We'll be back in an hour or so." I don't respond. I simply close my eyes and pretend to be dead. After a while I feel numb. I can't feel anything, not the pain in my joints, the emptiness in my stomach, not even the sheets beneath me. All I can do is hear.

"How did you know what it was?" It's Fiona's voice, lowered but not low enough.

"I recognised the colour. It's a type of cleaning fluid that's been banned almost everywhere for a while now. It was used in research centres everywhere to disinfect surfaces and instruments. It kills everything. Any virus, bacteria, good or bad, one drop of that stuff kills it all. Then the health problems became apparent, people losing their skin because of the toxins. So it was banned. I thought it would work to kill the virus. His heart was beating so fast it would be in his blood stream in a matter of seconds but his body was too weak to handle it."

"So you know it'll work on Abbey?" I tense at my name.

"I think. But after what just happened I'm not so sure. She didn't know who we were, she was calling out for her parents, wondering around. Then she screams and runs back and then suddenly she knows who we are again."

"I think we better ask her." What? Did I black out or something? Was I sleep walking?

"On the other hand. I've seen this happen before. I think we should just go ahead with it." No. Definitely not, and what did he mean? 'I've seen this happen before?' He couldn't be talking about Dad, so who?

"I guess you're right. I mean she couldn't even stand and I don't like the colour her skin is going. She could change." No. I'm not going to change.

"I'll get the syringe then."

"I think it's for the best."

"No." I sit up and stare at them. Their just opposite me, sat around a small table. "You can't..." I can barely talk. They glance at each other. "Please. Can you just help..." I fall back. My eyes seal shut. I can't move. I can't speak. I'm just encased in black. Muffled voices try and break through but I can't hear.

"Abbey? Can you hear me?" I try and reply but nothing happens.

"I'm going to have to get it. I don't think there's another option." No. Please no. Not like this. I don't want to go like this. Trapped, alone in the dark. Is this how Dad felt when I grabbed the syringe and passed it to Alex?

"Shit get something to hold her down. She's thrashing so much I can't hold her myself." If I was thrashing I couldn't feel it. I was still for all I knew. I try and make one desperate leap, like that first day back in the hotel before I was nearly shot. Nothing happens. As I feel a small stab in my wrist I realise. There's nothing I can do to stop it. I'm going to die.


	9. Chapter 9

I feel the liquid run into my arm and it burns. Not a hot burn, but the kind of burn you get when you put your hands on a hot radiator after you've been out in the freezing cold. A tingling burn. I mentally clench my fists as the burning begins to spread, first through my hand, then to the tip of each finger before it loops back round and travels up my arm. _It'll be okay. It'll be okay. _It flows into my shoulder and up my neck. I would scream if I could but I'm still stuck. When it hits my heart it burns like fire in me and I want to die. Just so it will end. Soon every part of my body is burning inside like an electric current is pushing through my veins and I'm unable to focus on anything. The pain. It's all I can think about. The flames travel through every muscle and skin cell in my body, cremating me alive. Exhaustion spreads in my brain but I'm in so much agony I can't black out. _Please. Just kill me. _I want to go. Why won't they let me die? I can't take it any more.

"_KILL ME._" I finally growl. I freeze, terror washes over both Alex and Fiona's faces. _I growled._ They both begin to back away, hands up like I was dangerous. My vision is weird, like I was looking through mist. "_Please help me._" My new voice speaks for me and they begin to run. I can't run after them. Each movement cause a new kind of cramp to ripple in me. Soon their gone and I'm alone.

I sit for a while and try and clear my vision. Nothing works. I try and speak but all that comes out is non recognisable growls and grunts. I push back my hair and take a deep breath. I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and slowly lower myself down onto the tiles. I wobble a bit but the only feeling I get is pins and needles so I take a few staggering steps to the bathroom at the end of the ward.

I fumble around in the dark to try and find the switch. Eventually my numb fingers close round the cord and I prepare myself for the worst. Slowly I turn to look. My skin is a light bruised colour and my hair is thin and greasy. I peer in closer at my reflection and try and see through the haze my vision has become. Tiny flecks of red peek into my irises and a thin glaze covers both my pupils. I grip the porcelain of the sink and breathe in deep wheezing breaths in an attempt to slow whatever beating that exists in my chest. I'm not alive any more. But I'm not quite dead. I still hear my blood pounding in my ears yet there is no flush of red in my skin. I close my eyes. I'm not one of the zombies, well at least not yet but I can't speak. Unless you count growling speaking.

_How can I be dead. But not alive? _I say in my head since talking sounds unnatural and strange. I tap my finger nails on the white until I feel a stab in my nail bed. As I raise my right hand up I hear a clink in the basin. A blood trail is flowing down into the drain. I look at my hand. My index finger is now down a fingernail. I turn to the toilet as I think I might be sick but nothing happens. My stomach remains completely calm. Even the gnawing hunger pains are gone. I leave the room, not bothering with the light and speed over to the first aid kit on the table where Alex and Fiona were sitting. I pull out an antiseptic wipe and wince as I clean away the blood. The only thing that's left to wrap it up in is some scraps of bandage and a bit of tape.

_It'll have to do._

When I finish treating my wound I get the backpack that they left behind. It's all packed. A small amount of food and medical supplies, a bottle of water, a knife, some rope, a pistol and a note. It's roughly written on a napkin of the hospital but I can just read it.

_**Dear Abbey. **_

_**If you are reading this, then let me say I'm deeply sorry. I was wrong. The jab doesn't kill the virus it just weakens it. It means you are now an infected with a conscience. Hopefully you'll be strong enough to survive long enough to meet us at the docks. A boat is coming and Fiona and I didn't want to take the chance. You can't pass on the disease and we've taken a sample of your blood to prove that if you meet us. **_

_**Move fast. **_

_**Alex.**_

How the hell am I supposed to get there? I have no idea where the docks are. I'm about to screw the note into a ball when I notice a small drawing on the back. A map. It's smudged slightly but it's better then nothing. I shove it into my pocket and put on the jacket that is hanging on the chair. I also take the two syringes of the bleach or whatever it is and put them in the bag. Maybe there's a chance my blood and them can cure it.

With the bag packed, the knife tucked back into the belt loops of the jeans and the pistol not too far out of reach. I'm ready.

"_Here we go._" I croak and begin to walk but something hits me like a wall and I collapse to the ground, a loud ringing in my ears. I fight the heavy feeling that clouds my mind and I try and get up but the floor shifts underneath me. What is going on? I begin to panic. I could be thrashing madly on the floor or I could be stock still. Then the burning returns only adding to the chaos in my head. I eventually manage to get enough control to prop up on one arm. A shadow comes out of the light, the all to familiar shape of a shotgun in their hand. I give up and flop back to the floor and close my eyes. I just hope it'll be quick. I screw up my eyes and wait for it. The blast and the white flash of pain and then the end. But nothing happens. I risk a glance. The figure is now close enough to see.

"I'm not going to hurt you Abbey." The figure is female and as she comes into view I can see her more clearly. The bleached blonde hair, the orange fake tan and her eyes, blue, perfect blue. I know exactly who this woman is. She is the woman who ruined all faith I ever had in anyone. She was the woman who shared my dad with my mum. She is the last person I ever wanted to see. I ready myself to attack. I could do it now. I could do it to her. My hands turn into claws and I feel a growl in my chest. Just a little bit closer and, "I know where Tim is." I freeze. "He's alive. I can take you to him. Just trust me."

_Trust _you_, after everything you've done to our family. You make me sick. _

I don't realise what I'm doing until I've taken her hand and I'm staggering out the doors with my arm propped up on her shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

We spend the drive in silence, this gives me the perfect time to think. When my eyes drift to the clock on the dash I realise I have no idea what day it is, how long any of this has been going, I'm not even sure where on this island I am. I think about asking Britney, the woman who's sat next to me but if I tried she'd probably get freaked out. The idea of looking at her makes me feel strange. Like it's bad or something. I will never forgive Dad for what he did but was it really Britney's fault? I tap her arm. She turns. I can see why Dad did it. She is beautiful, even when she's covered in grime. I tap my throat.

"You can speak now. The worst of it is over"

"_Can you understand me?_"

"Of course. You just sound like you smoke fifty a day." I sigh and fiddle with lose blue threads from my top.

"_Why are you here?_" She clears her throat and pulls over onto the curb.

"I came to see your dad."

"_What._" I really growl. It vibrates in my chest and my neck.

"I came to say goodbye." I turn my back on her and stare out the window. "Abbey you have to believe me. I came to apologise." I make a half attempt at a scoff.

"_Yeah sure. Then you and Dad were going to go running off together._"

"Abbey I'm engaged. I was supposed to get married today." I turn once again. She's looking at her hand, fiddling with the diamond on her finger. "I'm not happy with what I've done with my life you know. I fucked up pretty bad, I think we can both agree there. But the world has gone to shit and it's time to work together so we can both survive." I stare blankly out to the deserted streets. Cars are crushed against buildings, fruit rotting with flies investing the air. "We have twelve hours before the U.N. arrives. but you know better than me, a lot can happen in twelve hours." That's right I guess. I lost my dad, became a walking corpse and met the last person I wanted to see all in roughly twelve hours. "Abbey. If we are to survive, you're going to have to trust me."

"_I'll trust for now. But don't think for one second that I forgive you._" She simply nods and kicks the engine back into gear and pulls away. I gaze at the scene that rushes by, not really focusing on anything. "_Tim. Where is_ he?"I think but it ends up coming out of my bruise coloured mouth.

"Alive." She simply says.

"_Yes but where?_" She doesn't respond. I turn to look at her, she stares out the windscreen, a slight worried look marks her face. "_Where is he?_" I push more forcefully but still nothing. She stares out the windscreen, a nervous look creasing her perfect skin. Under the few strands that have escaped her ponytail I see her pulse jumping under her skin. As the silence continues I begin to hear a thumping rhythm echo in my head.

_Dum-dum, dum-dum, dum-dum_

It slowly becomes louder and I continue to watch her neck. The thumps match her pulse. I can hear her heartbeat. She catches a glimpse of me staring fascinated at her throat and the beat quickens.

_Dum-dumdum-dumdum-dum_

It continues to speed up, she avoids my eyes and scratches her neck. She shifts in her seat. She feels uncomfortable. I ask again.

"_Britney, do you know where Tim is?_" She nods but doesn't look at me. Her heart is irregular, the rhythm unnatural and jumpy. "_You're lying._" She shakes her head. "_You are. I know._"

"It doesn't matter." She reaches round and pulls out a glass bottle filled with a clear liquid.

"_What is tha-_" Before I finish she clamps a rag soaked in the vile liquid over my nose and mouth. I struggle, the vapours pouring down my throat and setting it ablaze. I stop breathing and focus on pushing her away. I don't feel the normal gasp for oxygen plaguing my mind that I should. Then I realise. I'm dead. I don't need to breathe any more. Britney groans and pushes me hard into the glass of the window.

"Looks like we're gonna have to do it this way." She mutters and then shoots me in the head.

My mind is groggy to say the least when I finally come round. The thumping of Britney's heart is replaced with mine as it rattles in my ears. I moan as I sit up and rub my head. I freeze has my fingers find a small dent in my forehead which is tender to the touch. That'll be where the bullet hit. I feel faint as I remember the sensation of the bullet tearing through my flesh, spinning round and ripping each fibre as it went.

"So I'm immortal now, oh and my voice is normal again. Things are looking up." I shake my head. "Okay... now I'm talking to myself." I look around the dim room and see the thick black bars that enclose me. "And I'm in a cage." It's then I realise I must be in the town's police station or something similar since a metal framed bed is pushed against the wall opposite and to my left a metal toilet. I slowly get up and walk to the bars and peer into the darkness.

"You're awake I see." A young man walks up, carrying a torch. My blood runs even colder as I finally see the face to the voice. "Remember me? It's Jack." I back off slightly. "I'm so glad Alex stopped me from shooting you. Now that you're one of the dead you're going to be very useful." He reaches a dark hand through the bars and strokes my arm. I jump back reflexively. "You better get used to it." He chuckles.

"Jesus you like it dark down here." A click echoes off the concrete and then the room is flooded with harsh fluorescent light. Another man joins us. This one is slightly younger than Jack. Maybe early twenties, his arms are also a lot longer and he roughly pulls me back. He keeps me in a painful grip as he looks me up and down. "My babe's gotta nice aim." He flicks my dent." I let a strangled scream escape my throat. "Honey you're gonna go through a lot worse." His accent is strange. American, Australian and even some Welsh mashed together in a speech nightmare. "The Doc's gonna love you. Look at you though, really, you're a freak. A human who isn't human. It's wack." I watch as he walks around the narrow space between my cell and the stair well. He stops and looks up.

"Is she awake?" Britney comes strutting down the stairs. "I did a pretty good job."

"You did a great job babes." Britney kisses him.

"You should have brought some snacks Brit. We could have a little party now. Anyone got some playing cards?" I comment, surprisingly calm. She shoots me a spiteful look.

"If I weren't under orders I'd kill you right here and now."

"Yeah okay sure because shooting me in the head worked really well."

"Ooh she's a feisty one. How did you get her to go with you?"

"Sold her some bullshit story about her little brother." I kick myself mentally for that.

_You. Fucking. Idiot._

"Feisty but gullible Well, you're better off dead. Just like your brother." Jack joins back in. I feel the growl vibrate in my chest. My lips pull back over my teeth and three heart beats beat in my mind. "Was that a growl Freak?" I lunge for him without any control. I do not decide to do it I just do. My arms claw round his arm so hard they draw blood, Jack gasps and I release before slipping back into the shadows of my cell.

"Let's go. The Doc will be with her soon anyway." My audience leaves, and I'm left alone.


	11. Chapter 11

I sit it the murky light for hours. Boredom doesn't even begin to describe it. I don't even get tired so I can't escape with a few hours of sleep. I just stare at the blank wall, trying to get used the new foggy edges round my vision. I'm dreading this 'Doc' person but I also want them to come. The waiting makes everything worse, building the worry in my chest.

"How could you be so stupid?" I whisper to myself. Believing Britney was the last thing I should have ever done. But I was on my own, my desperate need to find someone to hold onto screwed up my judgement. I should have ran but instead I let her twist me into believing her. She saw I was vulnerable and she took the opportunity. "Idiot!" I stand up, shaking with anger at myself. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I kick the wall with each word. The tingle spreads up my leg and I kick hard, I want it to break. I want my foot to shatter and for me to fall to the floor.

"I wouldn't keep doing that if I were you." I freeze. The voice is deep and smooth but with a slight rough edge to it. The lights flicker on again and I wince as my eyes readjust. I don't turn. I keep my head against the wall.

"The Doc I presume?" He chuckles.

"Yes. I'm the Doctor around here." I feel sick. The Doctor was a character in a TV show back home. He saved people. But I can have a pretty good guess that my safety isn't this version's priority.

"What do you want with me?"

"I want to help you." I march up to the bars.

"There is no help for me!" I spit at him. He's middle aged, lines on his forehead and a receding hairline with thin, blonde, curls. He takes my wrist with the slightest grip. His hands are soft and gentle.

"I know that isn't true. Don't you want to be normal again? I can undo what Alex did to you." I pull back and he doesn't refuse.

"He didn't do anything to me. He tried to help. This isn't his fault."

"Are you sure? What about your father? He could've been saved."

"No he couldn't. He was about to change. Alex only did it because it was his only chance. It just didn't work that's all. It isn't his fault." I hear the doors open and the Doc's hands grab the top of my arms and he whispers in my ear.

"Well I'm going to try anyway." Then the gentleness is gone and he drags me up the stairs backwards. My feet trip along each step and I lose my footing over and over again. We finally get onto flat ground but I still can't stand up properly. I struggle but it's no use he just continues to drag me along the corridor and then flips me to the front before throwing me onto a chair. The same man from earlier is back, along with another woman. They start to fasten my arms and legs to the chair while I continue to thrash.

It doesn't do much. Within seconds I'm held down and unmoving.

"Thank you Rob, you can go now." I swallow as Rob waves before he leaves.

"Have fun." The woman laughs, shuts and locks the door and then moves to the table to the side.

"Now what?" I ask. Trying to sound casual but they can hear the fear in my voice. I see lines of metal equipment on the table, tubes, syringes and then the Doc moves into my view.

"Now we're going to begin." My head pounds as he reaches a hand out. "Jen are you ready?" She hands him a syringe and places a mask over his mouth. "Good. Now you're going to feel a sharp scratch." I watch with wide eyes as he rolls up my sleeve and then moves to stick the needle into my arm. As the tip touches my skin it snaps. He lifts it up. "Interesting." Jen hands him another one but when the needle hits my skin it simply snaps in half.

"Well looks like you're out of options." He chuckles behind his mask.

"Of course not." Then I see the flash of the scalpel in his hand.

"No." I breathe. He leans forward so I can't see what he's doing. "Please no." I start to beg. Needles I can handle but a blade. I scream as he pushes it into my skin and breaks through. Hot liquid runs down my arm.

"There we go." He says and then inserts a tube into my wound. I feel sick though I wouldn't throw up anything. I look out of the corner of my eye as my blood starts to collect in a bag hanging down next to the chair. I roll my head to the other side as tears start to form. He pats my shoulder. "See you in an hour or so." Then they both leave. The pain is nothing compared to what I've been through already but it seems to be the only thing I know any more. The bag gets heavier and shifts, snagging my cut. I suck in a shaky breath and a flow of pain and nausea hits me. I close my eyes and try to sleep but it doesn't come. Instead I cry. I cry for the loss of my mother, my brother, my father and now any hope. I don't know what will happen to me in the next few days or even hours and for the first time I'm scared. Not the adrenaline spiked, survival fear but the weak and helpless fear that paralyses rabbits in headlights and causes babies to wail for their mothers. But I have no one to wail to. No one is going to rush through that door and comfort me. No one is going to save me.

"Abbey." A voice breaks through. I don't know whether I've been out or not. I'm not even sure if the voice is real. "Abbey." The voice hisses and someone shakes my arm. I lift back into conciousness to see another figure looming over me. This one is thin and different from anyone I've seen but my vision is too blurred to work out what they look like. "Open you're mouth." I keep it shut. I don't trust anyone. Gentle fingers press at my lips. "I'm not going to hurt you." I hesitate but then let my mouth to open. I don't have anything left to lose. Something slides onto my tongue. "It'll help. I promise. I have to go." They leave and I feel the small tablet dissolve on my tongue. Already the pain has started to fade and I feel the hope of sleep approaching. Maybe someone's watching out for me after all.


	12. Chapter 12

I slip in and out of conciousness for the next few, I can only assume, days. In between the waves of black I either wake in my cell or the 'treatment' room. In my cell I'm always taken away by the Doc, Jen or Rob. When I wake again in the room, my hero appears again with another pill to ease me away. I'm so used to it that the pain in my arm doesn't affect me any more. I just feel numb. That's if I'm awake long enough to register how I'm feeling.

"Abbey." I try and slip back into the pool of darkness. I don't want to face _him. _"Abbey." His voice is harsh and pulls me out of my sanctuary. That's what they're called isn't it? Places where you are safe?

I groan and open my eyes. The lights are on but at least I'm in my cell. Nothing's happened to me here before. The Doc sits on the end of the bed and I move sluggishly away from him to the wall.

"I'm not going to hurt you." _Yeah right. Like I'm going to believe you. _"It seems your blood production has decreased since your, transformation. So we'll have to wait a few days so we don't kill you." He smiles crookedly and I feel sick. He's trying to scare me. But I'm not scared of anything any more. After everything I've seen and done nothing could spook me.

"So now what?" I croak. My lips are chapped and my throat is like sand paper. I don't need to be fed so they don't. I don't feel hungry, but I feel empty and my mouth is dry. I feel like I'm dying.

"You will be here for the next few days." He stands up and taps the chain that's wrapped around my right wrist and fixes me to the bed. "Don't do anything stupid. You may not be as easy to kill but you'll take a lot longer to heal." He glances at my forehead where I know my bullet hole still is and then walks out. I roll my head to the side and stare at the wall. I don't feel anything. Not scared, worried, sad. Nothing. Maybe I am becoming a monster. I close my eyes and try and focus but my mind doesn't want to. It drifts from thought to thought and doesn't fix on anything. In a way it's a mercy. The memories of the last week or so only flash. Mum on the lounger, Dad thrashing around, Tim running with panic in his eyes, Alex standing up to Jack, Britney shooting me in the head. I jolt awake to find a hand on my shoulder.

"Abbey." I turn. It's _their_ voice, my saviour. I can now see them properly since I'm not in my half concious state. He's about my age, maybe a little younger, his skin is dark even in the harsh light and his eyes look black. "I have a plan." He whispers. I try and sit up, it's difficult because of my attached wrist but I just manage it. "Tomorrow, you're getting out of here."

"What?" My voice still feels strange in my dry mouth.

"Tomorrow there's a gang coming. They want you for their research."

"Research?" I can only manage one word questions but I want to know so much more. I want to know his name at least.

"For a cure. They're a massive drug trafficking gang they got me the job here along with a few others. They think with your blood they can make a cure and supply it to people for a jacked up price." My head aches as I try and piece it all together. "You'll be taken to the meeting room. There's a window there. Me, and a couple of others are going to make a distraction and you will use this," He places a small gun under my pillow. "To threaten your way to the window. They're thin and you're strong so you should break it easily and then jump and run."

"But, what if I can't? What if they gun me down first?" He takes my hand.

"You can do this."

"What happens if I don't?" He looks down then back and locks his eyes on mine.

"It's going to be a lot worse." I swallow. My heart starts its irregular thumping again. "Here." He hands a small bottle of water and two pills. I hesitate. For all I know he could be poisoning me and telling me this plan to send me to my death. But then I decide I have nothing left but chance. I place the pills under my tongue and drain the water in seconds.

"Thanks. Why are you helping me?" He shrugs.

"You remind me of someone." He gets up I take his hand with my free one.

"What's your name?" He smiles.

"Michael." I return his smile.

"Thank you Michael. I owe you one." Michael nods and then leaves, locking the door behind him. I lie back down and watch as two flies crawl over the cracks in the ceiling. Maybe there is some kindness left in this fucked up world that's left. I feel more awake now that I've had something to drink and I can't help but think about Tim. What's happened to him over the days I've been fighting and falling. Maybe it's better if he is dead. If I do ever find him again, he's and orphan and the only thing he has left is a zombie for a sister, who can't heal. I trace the large red lines that cover my forearms. Would he even recognise me? I know I lost weight just in the few days I was still alive and I'm covered in bruises, cuts and dirt not even starting on my skin and my eyes. If he saw me on the street he'd run and I don't blame him. I'm not Abbey any more. I'm different. I'm broken. I'm a monster.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper and curl into a ball. I swim in the guilt. It's all my fault. I start to sob, but no tears come. I can't even cry properly. I scream and kick the wall. Anger builds up inside of me and I swing my legs over the side and stand up. My arm is violently pulled back by the chain. With another cry and pull up and throw the bed across the room, breaking the rusty chain in the process. Panting I collapse to the floor. Footsteps come down the stairs.

"Holy shit..." Jen's voice enters my ears and I look up. "Oh God, you're bleeding." She opens the door, leaving the teenage boy she brought with there watching with wide eyes. I look away from him and down to my wrist that Jen picks up. The skin is completely shredded but I just stare at it. I know it won't heal for weeks at least. But I don't care. "I'll get the Doc." I slam her against the wall and she yelps in pain.

"Don't you dare." I let her fall to the ground and walk out the cell, closing the door behind me. The young boy looks at me with even more terror. "Get in there." I point to the cell. He stands still, his eyes flicking to the stairwell and then back to me. "You think I'm fucking joking?" I pick him up by the collar of his ragged t-shirt and drag him before opening the door and chucking him inside as well. They just look at me with blank expressions and as I walk up the stairs, loading the gun I picked up off the floor I start to wonder. What the fuck am I doing?


	13. Chapter 13

_What. The. Hell. Am. I. Doing. _I keep telling myself. I could back down now, just throw myself back in the cell and pray to God that they'll go easy on me. No. I can't. They won't and I can't hope for the sweet relief of death. It's all or nothing now. It's strangely quiet as I walk up the stairs. The lights are off, leaving the corridor almost pitch black. I shouldn't be able to see but for some reason I can see perfectly, as if I'm wearing some weird type of night vision goggles. Maybe there are a few perks to this zombie thing.  
I freeze as I here someone mutter something I can't quite hear.

_Shit shit shit._I hold my breath and wait, praying that no one comes round the corner I've tucked myself behind. When nothing happens I look into the offices that line half the corridor. Inside there are about five people, all sleeping. Some on cardboard, some on newspaper, but all definitely asleep. I breathe out a shaky breath and keep walking.

I reach an iron gate which locks off the front foyer. I panic as I see a slumped figure shift in the black. A groan rolls out of the body but it doesn't attack. I thank my lucky stars and turn around to try and find a back entrance. I look in every room but it's just more offices made into make-shift dormitories. I sigh as I feel hopelessness creep into my chest but just before I slide to the floor I spot it. A green sign with a man running to a door and an arrow.

"Thank you." I say to the ceiling and sprint as quickly and quietly as I can. A few turns later I find it. I slow as I see the red tape and 'Warning! Opening this door will activate the fire alarm.' I was out of options. "Fuck it." I whisper and push it open, going as fast as I can down the metal steps. Shouts cry from inside and with my new hearing I just catch a few lines.

"Where is she? What? Turn that alarm off!" I laugh a little, not slowing. I still don't know where I am but I try and find any scrap of memory of the map Alex drew for me. Yes the police station was on it, just a little away from the dock. I just hope I'm running in the right direction.

I don't. I run for hours, never getting out of breath thankfully but it doesn't stop the sun from creeping on the horizon. It'll be too dangerous once it's light so I decide I'll just have to hide out for a while. I search around and find a half collapsed and burnt out building. The only way is a small gap that I can just get through so none of the 'gang' I left behind will be able to fit through. The room I crawl my into is surprisingly spacious and bright but stinks of smoke. Here, in the place where I'm safe for a while at least, I start to cry.

Days, maybe even weeks of no rest, lots of pain and more fear than I've ever faced in my life has taken it's toll. Not only that but I am no closer to finding Tim than when I was before, if anything I'm further. I cry because I've been stupid, trusting people that should never be trusted and letting them take me and treat me the way they dead. I cry because even though I have to be strong, I've still just become an orphan and I never even got to say goodbye. I cry because I no matter how much I want to, I can't die. I cry because above all. I want to go home.  
My sobs don't echo because of the amount of ash and debris that fills the room but I don't want to take any chances of them hearing me so I force myself to stop and simply allow the tears to fall into the dust.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. God I shouldn't have let you go. I'm sorry Tim, if your out there I promise, I'm coming. I won't stop until I stop. Please just hold on. Just please be alive." I whisper, rocking back and forth against the angled wall. The motion keeps me from losing it all together. I can't control what's happening around me, but I can control this. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Hold on. Hold on. It's not over yet. You're not done yet. You can do this. But I can't. I'm tired and my cuts in my skin have opened up again and the blood mixes with my tears on the floor. I lie to the floor, still sobbing silently and close my eyes. If I can just escape for a while I might believe that this isn't happening. Maybe the building will fall and crush me to death. Or maybe I'll just be trapped in the rubble, with no light, just pain. I feel scared of the thought and try and get back into the numb place I belong. I eventually find it but even now it isn't enough, the thoughts keep swimming in my head. Visions of what they'd do if the caught me again. I almost cry out it feels so real. I curl into an even tighter ball, trying to comfort myself. It doesn't work, just slows my sobbing.

"It'll be okay baby." I open my eyes and nearly hit my head as I snap up. There, under a slab of concrete, sits my mother.

"What?" She's pale but still beautiful.

"You'll get through this." I shake my head, nearly crying.

"No I won't and you're not real." I jump as a cold arm wraps around me. It doesn't feel right, like it's not really there.

"I know." She says and plants a ghostly kiss on my ash covered hair. "But what I'm saying is true. You're strong Abbey. Please believe it. You can get through this. Just hold on."

"But what if I can't?" But she's gone and I'm even lonelier than before. But my mind is taken by something much more worrying as I hear the rumble of an engine stop and footsteps coming closer.

"I think I heard something in here." A voice says. I can't move. A shadow crosses over the entrance and stays there. Now I can't escape.

"Send the kid in." _Oh god._

**_Sorry it's so short and it's taken so long! I've just had a load of exams so that took up all of my free time. I promise I'll get more up now that my homework will reduce! (fingers crossed) Anyway I hope you still like it and let me know what you think should happen next and what you think of it so far. Thank you so much for reading it as well. _**

**_JinxMagic x_**


	14. Chapter 14

I start to feel the panic in my chest at first as another shadow blocks out the little stream of sunlight. The small figure moves closer and closer and I ready myself for attack. I'm not going down easily. Even if it's the last thing I do, I'm going to fight. I started this life fighting into existence, I'm leaving it kicking, screaming with adrenaline pumping through my veins. I have to try. For Tim's sake. Closing my eyes for a moment I imagine him stood behind me, needing me to defend him. I open them again just as the 'kid' crawls into my makeshift shelter.

He's 16 easily and I suddenly doubt my abilities to fight this boy. His arms are huge and he towers over me in my crouched position. I stand up slowly, my eyes never leaving his. He carries a gun in one hand and his other looks big enough to crush my neck in a single squeeze. I wait for him to take me but he simply whispers.

"Play along." I nod. Then he throws me to the ground. I don't feel any of the blow but the sound is immense. I scream and he smiles. Then he falls back himself, throwing up dust everywhere. He signals for me to stand back. "Scream when I fire then fall okay?" I nod. Then he does. I shriek automatically as the sound echoes of the concrete. I then fall to my knees. He puts a thumbs up and I remain absolutely frozen as he makes his way back out.

"Well, where is she?" The harsh voice barks outside.

"Shot herself sir."

"You sure about that boy?" He hisses.

"Yes sir." The boy says, his tone unchanging. The man lets out a booming fake laugh.

"Really? Well you better get back in there."

"Why sir?"

"BECAUSE THIS BITCH CAN'T D-" His words are cut off by a shot which is then followed by hundreds more. I cover my ears and squeeze my eyes shut.

"Run Abbey!" I shoot up. The ghostly figure of Tim sits just inches away. "I'm still out there. GO!" I get up and use the chaos to make my escape, dodging the bullets that graze my skin. I feel one hit my leg but it simply bounces off, leaving a numb ache like a bruise. I laugh giddily at my new power and speed up, hearing the dry wind howl in my ears.

I keep running until the gunshots are only distant echoes. The dead don't notice me as I sprint past them. I slow as the temperature changes. Thankfully I've ended up near the coast. I walk down to the shoreline and look across the glinting blue sea.

Nothing.

No boats or ships. I feel any hope I had plummet to the ground. No one's coming for us. I collapse to the ground, more sobs forming in my throat. But I don't let them escape. Instead I stand up and jog back towards the town. I have to keep going.

I make a plan as I walk through the empty streets. First step is getting somewhere to hide. Then get hold of a weapon. Then survive long enough to find Tim. Providing he's still alive. That doesn't help the hopelessness I feel as I slide down the hole in the roof of my new home. I could be searching for nothing. He's probably dead. No, most likely dead. Almost certainly dead. So why am I still bothering?

The thought swims around my mind for hours as I wait for nightfall. Why am I still doing this? What's the point? But I don't get any answers, just more questions and thoughts. But what if he's still alive? Where would he be? Where do I look? Where do I start? I groan and collapse onto the thin mattress I found on the floor in exhaustion. I'm a teenage girl, not a superhero.

_But I have to try._ I promise myself as the sky goes dark and I venture out into the night.

_A weapon. That's all I need._ I remind myself as I slide in between the zombies that start to gather in the moonlight. I suddenly expect them to break out into the 'Thriller' dance but shake away the thought as one looks at me with it's dead eyes. No, these aren't funky zombies. These are the real ones and will bite your head off. I keep moving, not too quickly, and look in cars and shops for anything I could use to fight off the living. I go into a white building with smashed in windows. The large meat hooks and the blood splattered on the walls makes me shudder. I've found the butcher. I go into the back and fight the urge to gag as the smell of rotting meat forces itself into my nostrils. I look on the metal table and see a relatively thick knife on the floor next to it. As I pick it up I find it's dripping with blood and for some reason I don't think it's the blood of the pig carcass that lies half eaten on the floor. I wipe the blade and handle on a rag and then slide it into the belt loops of my torn jeans. It isn't the best weapon but it'll do for now. I walk out again, thankful to get away from the smell.

I feel slightly safer with the blade but I'm still on edge. I'm about to make my way back to my little home when I hear a cry.

"HELP!" I go towards the voice.

"Where are you?!" I call back.

"Here!" I turn to my left to find a small face peering out from the drain. "Help me please." She's young, ten or eleven. I go over to her and see her panic a little as she sees my appearance.

"It's okay. I'm not one of them." I assure her. I kneel down and see that the only way to get her out is to lift the grate off. At first I don't think I'm strong enough but once I start to lift the thick metal cover I pick it up with ease, throwing it back down as quietly as possible. I help her out and then drop it back into place.

"Wow, you're strong." She's Australian with long blonde hair that reaches down to her waist.

"I had no idea I could do that." I smile at her. "Do you have anywhere to go?" She shakes her head.

"I was staying at the hotel when everything happened and there was a group of kids like me who'd lost their family. We were all grouped together by a receptionist but then the things got in and we all got separated." I take her shoulders and she jumps a little

"Was there a little boy? He looks like me but a lot younger?" She pauses for a moment.

"Did he have a problem with his breathing or something?" I grin and nod. Tim. He was alive, he made it. "Yeah I think so. He ran off with the receptionist. I dunno what happened to them though." I suddenly feel so much lighter. Tim had to be out there somewhere.

"Do you want to stay with me?" She nods and I take her hand and we walk back to my home.


End file.
